oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Lizardman shaman/Strategies
Lizardman shamans are popular monsters hunted by players for their fabled dragon warhammer drop, which fetches a very high price due to its extremely useful special attack for high level PvM encounters. This guide will give a few tips and some setups to help out with your kills. Requirements *100% Shayzien favour (none if killing them in Lizardman Settlement) **Ensure that you speak to Shayda first to lock in your Shayzien favour by starting the miniquest, Architectural Alliance, in the event that you work in another house so that your Shayzien favour does not fall. Locations Lizardman shamans can be found in two locations: in the western side of the Lizardman Canyon or in the Lizardman Settlement south of Xeric's Shrine. The Canyon Three shamans reside in the western area of Lizardman Canyon, and is completely multi-combat. Shayzien soldiers will not attack the shamans (nor will the shamans attack them), since they are busy dealing with a small group of lizardmen. Reaching the Canyon #Use Xeric's talisman to teleport to Xeric's Inferno. #Run south through Lovakengj. #Once you've reached the south end near some giant bats and a house with a water source, head a bit west to reach some patrolling Kourend guards. #Go south into the canyon and down the handholds to the west. The Settlement Two shamans reside in the north-western area of the Lizardman Settlement before Xeric's Shrine. This is a single-way combat area. The bridge can be used as a safespot, thus making this an ideal location for rangers. Reaching the Settlement #Use Xeric's talisman to teleport to Xeric's Look out. #Run west through Shayzien to the wall past the Shayzien Graveyard. #Once you've reached the wall, follow the trail north-west past some lizardman brutes. #The shamans are right there, and Xeric's Shrine is due north past the bridge. Attacks Lizardman shamans use the following attacks: *Melee attack - a standard melee attack sharing the same animation as the other lizardmen. *Ranged attack - a standard ranged attack sharing the same animation as the other lizardmen. This attack can poison. *Special attacks - Lizardman shamans have three special attacks that can be used without cooldown: **Acid spit - The shaman spits a large ball of acid at the player's current location. This will deal unblockable poison damage for up to 30. This attack can poison. The damage reduces if you wear a full set of Shayzien armour, obtained from fighting the soldiers in the Combat Ring. Wearing the full tier 5 Shayzien set negates all damage done by this attack, though you can still be poisoned. **Jump - The shaman jumps into the air before crashing down at the player's location when they jumped. This can be avoided by moving out of the way. If the shaman stomps you, you will take heavy damage which cannot be blocked. **Spawns - The shaman summons three spawns next to the player, who will follow the player upon spawning, unless the spawns are summoned in a position where they cannot see the player. After several seconds, the spawn will explode, dealing 8-10 damage to players that are 2 spaces or less from it when it explodes. Setup Melee or Ranged is recommended. Lizardman shamans are weak to both combat styles; specifically, they have negative stab defence and no ranged defence bonuses. Slash, crush and magic attacks are not recommended as they have defensive bonuses on those styles. While you can get Slayer bonuses if you have a lizardman task, you will take some damage from the acid spit attack and can deal a lot of damage over time if wearing the Slayer helmet. Thus, it's best to wear Shayzien armour instead regardless of combat class unless safespotting. (use dark and crystal bows only other ranged weapons will get you killed) |-| Melee = Activate Protect from Melee, and if using, set your Dwarf multicannon north-west of the broken cart and debris at the middle in Lizardman Canyon. In the canyon, focus primarily on killing the central and north-west spawns. In Lizardman Settlement, however, you can just set up your cannon in the open area. Always pay attention to all special attacks, namely leaping and summoning minions regardless. Move out of the way as soon as you see them jump, and dodge the minions by maneuvering around the obstacles or moving a few spaces away. Skills: * 80+ * 80+ * 60+ * 43+ Inventory: *Crystal or Dragon halberd *1-2 Super combat potions *1-2 Superantipoisons or Antidotes (not needed if wearing Serpentine helm) *3-4 Prayer potions *Rune pouch with Alch runes or just Alchs (optional but strongly recommended) *Dwarf multicannon and cannonballs (optional) *Xeric's talisman *An emergency teleport *Rest monkfish or higher |-| Ranged = Activate Protect from Missiles, and if using, set your Dwarf multicannon in the south-west across from the broken cart and debris there. Focus primarily on killing the central and south-west spawns, but always pay attention to all special attacks, namely leaping and summoning minions. Move out of the way as soon as you see them jump, and dodge the minions by maneuvering around the obstacles or moving a few spaces away. As a ranger, always keep distance, and work the obstacles. Skills: * 80+ * 20+ * 40+ Inventory: *1-2 Ranging potions *1-2 Superantipoisons or Antidotes *2-3 Stamina potions (strongly recommended if ranging without north-east safespot as there will be lots of running) *3-4 Prayer potions (2 if safespotting) *Rune pouch with Alch runes or just Alchs (optional but strongly recommended) *Dwarf multicannon and cannonballs (optional) *Xeric's talisman *An emergency teleport *Rest monkfish or higher |-| Ranged (Canyon Safespot) = With full Shayzien armour on, activate Protect from Missiles, and get all three shamans on you. Next, go south of the broken cart and debris at the middle. You want to take advantage of their jumping special attack to lure them behind the obstacle, but move out of the way to mitigate damage as you will have to already tank some damage from the spawns. (See the images below!) After two shamans have been trapped, run north and kill the loose one; then, head into the safespot, which is behind the broken crossbow, and log out. Log back in, and longrange the north-west spawn utilising the safe spots as shown in the images. Skills: * 80+ * 20+ * 40+ Inventory: *Shayzien armour *Superantipoison or Antidote+ * Super energy or Stamina potion *1-2 Ranging potions *1-2 Prayer potions *Rune pouch with Alch runes or just Alchs (optional but strongly recommended) *Xeric's talisman *An emergency teleport *Rest monkfish or higher |-| Ranged (Settlement Safespot) = With full Shayzien armour on, activate Protect from Missiles, and get the shamans on you. Next, go north on the bridge. As always, watch the shamans' jumping special attack and spawns, and move out of the way to mitigate damage using obstacles if necessary. (See the image to the right!) The safespot is on the bridge by the fire. Use longrange, and don't go past the fire, or you will get attacked. In between kills, you can loot and restore Prayer at Xeric's Shrine if needed. Skills: * 80+ * 20+ * 40+ Inventory: *Shayzien armour *Superantipoison or Antidote+ * Super energy or Stamina potion (optional) *3-4 Ranging potions (optional) *Rune pouch with Alch runes or just Alchs (optional but strongly recommended) *Dwarf multicannon and cannonballs (optional) *Xeric's talisman *An emergency teleport *Rest monkfish or higher (can be substituted for more Ranging potions if high level) Category:Strategies